In unexpected ways
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Sirius meets a handsome stranger with light sandy hair and warm green eyes. Muggle AU. Sirius/Remus pairing.


_Written for: __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments); The Golden Snitch and Monthly Challenges for All. _

_Challenges: 1. Term 10 - Assignment #5 (Hogwarts)_

_ 2\. Spring Bingo Challenge (M4All)_

_ 3\. The Nautical Ship Challenge_

_Prompt: 1. Task #1 Water: Write about someone getting caught in the rain __(Hogwarts)_

_ 2\. Card 4E: Rain/Drizzle __(M4All)_

_ 3\. __ Remus Lupin and Sirius Black- HMS Wolfstar (TGS)_

Word Count: 985

* * *

As thunder rumbled and thick raindrops embraced the earth with wild abundance, Sirius was forced to park his darling bike on one side of the road, and get shelter under a large oak tree. He quickly moved forward, cursing under his breath as the rain tousled his perfectly gelled hair and soaked him right to the bones.

Stupid rain ruining his silky hair - he'd spent hours on trying to style them. It wasn't the weather's fault though; he shouldn't have crept out of the house at one in the night, only to meet James or perhaps, to avoid getting yelled at by his lunatic mother, yet again. In all honesty, he was _now_ immune to her ranting - of how he wasn't a good son or how he should learn some manners from his younger brother. That was how the Potter Manor had become his safe haven over the years. He could always expect sweet honey for his tea, and delicious cookies made just for him. Mrs Potter was more of a mother to him than his own mum.

Sirius removed his safety helmet and searched around for help. There wasn't another being in sight, as far as his eyes could see - it seemed he'll have to wait till the weather became normal again. Suddenly, his eyes caught onto a figure running towards him - a jacket on their head to avoid getting soaked up like a sponge. As the figure neared, he realised that it was a man indeed - he had a shabby appearance but a kind face that was reflective even in the dark of the night. Sirius couldn't help but stare at him, completely missing the questionable look from the stranger's side as he too moved under the tree, with the same intention of getting shelter.

The man ignored Sirius' heated gaze, and tried to hide the blush rushing to his cheeks by making himself occupied with the task of drying his clothes. He knew he must be looking stupid but what else could he honestly do. He heard Sirius clear his throat in an attempt to grab his attention, and he looked at him expectantly.

Sirius smiled brightly - the one that had ladies swooning at his feet, and spoke up, "Hello, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Hello, I'm Remus." Remus shook his hand and raised his eyebrows when the Sirius didn't leave it immediately.

"Remus," Sirius whispered to himself as if trying to observe how would the name sound on his tongue. "That's a very nice name. So Remus, what brings you here?" He asked in a very casual tone.

"Uhh...nothing much actually," Remus spoke in a surprised tone. He'd never met anyone who liked him much and was willing to talk to him, even after taking in his shabby appearance. "I came home to surprise my mum actually. Hadn't been able to meet her because of college and work, yanno," he shrugged. "How about you?"

He looked at the handsome grey-eyed man, who was now leaning against the tree and already staring at him. "I was on my way to meet my friend. The weather intervened with my plans, however."

"Isn't it a bit too late to visit him?" Remus asked genuinely curious. Sirius smiled cheekily at him and counter-questioned, "Isn't it a bit too late to visit your mum?"

Remus chuckled lightly at this, "Well in my defence, the train got late which led me to here."

"Ahh, fair enough," Sirius spoke up, "Well I wasn't lying when I said that I was visiting my friend. But I also wanted to get away from my home - it doesn't have a very peaceful environment." Sirius didn't know why he was telling a stranger about his not-so-perfect home life, but it felt good in a way he couldn't describe. _Maybe_ it was his kind smile or his warm green eyes that had bound Sirius in a spell - he only felt comfortable in Remus' presence.

Remus felt the same way - he told him about his father's sudden demise and how his mother did all she could to give Remus a good life. He'd always been a shy boy, never really mingling with other people, yet he told Sirius all.

They both didn't know how long they'd been talking to each other; grasping their surroundings only when the rain had stopped its monstrous onslaught and turned into a light drizzle. Sirius smiled slightly as the day's first sun rays grazed upon his face. His attention turned to Remus as the sandy-haired man got up, "I should really get going on now. My house is a bit far away from here, and if I stay here any further, I would definitely get late. It was really nice meeting you."

Sirius stood abruptly, certainly not wanting him to go so soon. His mind was frantically searching for an obscure reason to able to stop him. He watched Remus pick up his bag and move away when his eyes suddenly caught onto his lovely bike and an idea popped in his mind.

"You said your house is away from here?" Sirius asked, praying in his mind for his idea to work.

"Yeah."

"How about I give you ride? I have a bike you see; it would save you time." Remus followed his gaze and pondered over.

"Okay. Thank you so much for your help." Sirius' grin was so wide it looked as if he slept with a hanger in his mouth.

"Awesome."

The ride to Remus' house was short, and it wasn't long before they reached there. Remus got off and turned his attention to Sirius who was sporting a disheartened face, "Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea and meet my mother?" He thought it was the least he could do to thank Sirius for his help.

"I would love that." Sirius couldn't certainly disagree.


End file.
